


With You

by Musilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musilver/pseuds/Musilver
Summary: He’d lost everything.They’d won, or so everyone kept telling him. The half of the universe that was snapped out of existence had been brought back and Thanos was gone for good this time. The world was slowly repairing itself.But Steve’s world was lost the moment Tony’s heart stopped beating.--Set in the aftermath of Endgame where Steve is left to deal with the death of his husband.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the love you showed my last fic, it really did mean the world to me.
> 
> I wrote the first draft of this last May when the pain of endgame was still fresh and have now healed enough that I thought it was about time I finish it and share it with the world. Enjoy!

He’d lost everything.

They’d won, or so everyone kept telling him. The half of the universe that was snapped out of existence had been brought back and Thanos was gone for good this time. The world was slowly repairing itself.

But Steve’s world was lost the moment Tony’s heart stopped beating.

He knew that of all the ways that Tony could have gone out, sacrificing himself to save the universe was one that he would have been proud of.

You’re not the one to make the sacrifice play

How Steve wishes he could take those words back, never had he spoken words less true than that.

It wasn’t fair.

Tony had so much more to offer and in a moment he was just gone.

\----

Steve woke in a cold sweat and reached out only to find the bed empty.

It was such a perfect dream. He’d dreamt about one of the quiet days they’d have, where their schedules lined up and they both had a day off. They would sit in the workshop for hours. Tony working on whatever his next creation was going to be and Steve sketching whatever was on his mind.

But when his fingertips brushed the cold spot where Tony was supposed to be reality came crashing down again.

His husband was gone.

And thus ensued his new morning routine of all hope all hope draining from him.

The world spun on though, so Steve forced what little life he had left into his bones and got out of bed to start his day.

\----

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve smiled at his best friends response. He knew what Steve was about to do, after almost a century of knowing each other and everything that the both of them had been through together, how could he not?

He couldn’t just carry on and pretend that everything was going to be okay.

He couldn’t forget the conversations he’d never get to finish.

He couldn’t live anymore.

The truth was that a world without Tony was not a world that Steve could stand to be in.

\----

It had taken him a while to return all of the stones to the moment they were taken from. He’d saved the mind stone for last wanting to be able to have a day to stay in 2012 before heading off to the next time he was needed in. That was two weeks ago now.

He couldn’t bring himself to leave back to his own timeline.

When he was leaving through the lobby after returning the stone, he had seen Tony with the rest of the team and he felt his heart break all over again. Having him so close and yet knowing that he could never talk to him or let him know he was there was perhaps even more painful than never seeing him again.

As much as he knew that this Tony wasn’t his Tony. The Tony that could make him laugh when he was in the most fowl moods, could read him like a book and know exactly what he needed without Steve having to say a word, that knew him better than anyone else ever had. It was still Tony.

He hadn’t got to say goodbye, this was his only chance at closure.

\----

Steve was on the sidewalk about a hundred feet from the tower, taking it in one last time before he left. Once he got home he wouldn’t be able to stand the site of the building that was the embodiment of everything Tony with the knowledge that it would never hold the man again.

“Hey.”

He froze when he heard the voice right behind him, exactly the same as he remembered, and slowly turned until he was face to face with Tony.

“I hate to interrupt whatever deep brooding thoughts you’re clearly having but you’ve been standing and staring at my tower for an awful long time. I’m no longer able to convince myself that you’re not figuring out what would be the best way to bomb it.”

Steve had to hold back a sob at the fact that Tony was in front of him, rambling in a way that was oh so familiar, with that little half smirk on his face he always wore when he was trying to figure someone out.

“Sorry.” Was all Steve managed to choke out in response.

“That’s not exactly 100% reassuring that you’re not planning to bomb me, Cap.” Tony chuckled and Steve felt his heart squeeze at the nickname, “I thought you were supposed to be travelling cross country anyway, educational road-trip of the last 70 years type thing.”

Steve hesitated, not quite knowing what to say to that. He couldn’t pretend to be this timelines Steve because he’d changed so much since 2012 he doubted he’d be able to pull it off convincingly and besides, if he didn’t blow it himself he’d be caught the moment this time’s Steve decided to check in.

He eventually settled on “I’m not going to bomb you, and I’m not your Steve.” Tony just raised an eyebrow and waited for Steve to explain. “I’m kind of from a different timeline... or reality? I’m not technically from the future because your future is my past or something but I did time travel here?” He barely resisted the urge to face palm at his own eloquence.

Tony just laughed, “Well it sounds like you’ve been through a lot,” he walks a few steps towards the tower before turning back to address Steve once more, “want to come in for a drink and we can both try and figure out what you mean?”

“Please.” Steve feels the word leave him as a sigh.

Maybe he won’t have to say goodbye after all.


End file.
